Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Paxton, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (along with Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Human Mane 5, Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan) are on vacation to Notre Dame where they met a lovable bell ringer named Quasimodo. Thomas and his friends join the fun at The Festival of Fools and met a lovely gyspy girl Esmeralda. He and his pals had better watch out for the evil Minister, Judge Claude Frollo (Whom The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Gaston, Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Naga, Magica De Spell, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto and Master Vile work for). Can Thomas and his friends defeat Frollo and help Quasi find the Court of Miracles? You will find out. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Human Mane 5, Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Gaston, Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Naga, Magica De Spell, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto and Master Vile are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Gaston, Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Naga, Magica De Spell, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto and Master Vile will be working with Judge Claude Frollo. *This film is based on the remake of ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Special Edition was re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2013 the same year, ''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and ''Wreck-It Ralph were released on DVD. Thomas & Friends: Series 17 ''first broadcast in the UK and ''Frozen was released in theatres. *''Aladdin'', Mulan, Wreck-it Ralph, Sleeping Beauty, DuckTales, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Frozen and The Hunchback of Notre Dame were all made by Disney. *Both Beauty and the Beas''t and ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame takes place in France. *This film marks the first debut of Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud from The Loud House. *The storylines continues in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. 76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Historical Films Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay